


for a little while

by Lysaanderr



Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysaanderr/pseuds/Lysaanderr
Summary: It's just their luck that it starts to rain right when they finish rehearsal.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 13
Kudos: 136





	for a little while

Eddy shrieks as the first few drops splatter across his forehead. “Run, run!” He yells, and breaks into a jog. Brett skitters behind him, hastily shoving his feet into his sneakers and darting after Eddy.

“Wait!” Brett is already panting by the time they clear the community center’s parking lot and pass the gates.

Eddy ignores him and keeps running, but he slows down a little to let Brett catch up. The rain starts to come down heavier now, large drops darkening across his shoulders and the top of his purple violin case.

Eddy spots the corner café, the cutesy handwritten OPEN on a tiny chalk board starting to dribble colors in the rain. He swipes behind him blindly and snags Brett in the arm. “Here!” He hauls the older boy in front of him and shoves through the café door.

They tumble in, wheezing. Eddy shrugs his case off his back, mopping it with the hem of his shirt and, at the same time, nudging Brett toward a booth by the windows. A waitress stares disapprovingly, pointedly eyeing the trail of water they leave behind them.

“We could have just stayed inside the community center and waited it out.” Brett gasps between breaths. The shorter boy also has his case in his arms, and they fall silent, rubbing their shirts over the cases and trying to assess the damage.

Eddy pops open his case to take a peek – _whew, okay, violin’s still dry_. The rain is lashing at the window by now, rivets of water rushing down the glass. He looks over at Brett – he’s smiling apologetically, _charmingly_ , Eddy thinks, at the waitress.

“We better get something.” Brett abruptly breaks the silence.

Eddy puts his violin case aside. “Right.” He rummages in his pockets and unearths fifty cents. “Uh…”

Brett’s digging in his pockets too and Eddy’s distracted by the way Brett’s squirming around in his seat. 

“Hah!” Brett raises a fist in triumph. And reveals a crumpled five-dollar bill. Then he looks at what Eddy’s holding. “Dude.”

“I didn’t think I’d need money!” Eddy protests. “We were only going for rehearsal.” He puts his head down and slides his arms across the table, forehead thudding against the cheap wood. “Don’t think either of us can get anything.”

Brett squints past Eddy at the menu that’s hanging over the counter. “One coffee.”

Eddy peeks up from the shelter of his arms at Brett and finds the other boy smiling at him. Eddy forgets what they’re talking about.

Brett pokes his elbow. “Don’t worry, Eddy. We can share one coffee.” Brett plucks the coin from Eddy’s hand and slides out the booth.

Eddy puts his face back down, heart thumping wildly. The palm of his hand tingles where Brett’s fingertips had brushed lightly against. _Oh, man._ He thinks and buries his face into the crook of his arm.

Brett comes back with a coffee, and they stare out the window and take turns taking sips. The rain roars dully outside and despite the slushiness of his shoes and the way his shirt is sticking uncomfortably to his chest, Eddy feel warm, like he’s wrapped up in the softest, fluffiest blanket.

“The next time it rains, you can get the next one.” Brett says suddenly.

Eddy wonders wildly if it’s already the rainy season. Hopes that it is. “Yeah, okay. Another coffee?” Eddy wills his voice not to break but it does anyway. Blame puberty.

Brett tilts his head, a finger on his chin. “Hmm.” Then his eye light up. “A latte. Get me a latte next time.”

“ ’Kay.” Eddy makes a mental note to start carrying cash around with him, that Brett likes lattes, the way Brett’s eyelashes look against his flushed damp cheeks.

They get through most of the coffee when the rain starts to tamper off, sunlight glimmering across the sidewalk outside.

“We better go.” Eddy sighs, tugging his violin case into his lap. “Your mom will probably be calling my mom, wondering where we are.”

Brett doesn’t move. He’s still facing the window, the line of his jaw resting in the palm of a hand. Golden evening light slants through the window, glints off Brett’s glasses. The shadow of the rain dances across his face, his curled fingers. Eddy thinks of being underwater, of drifting weightless and free in this wavering light.

Brett makes a low sound in the back of his throat. Eddy thinks, _is that an A?_

Then Brett turns to look at Eddy and Eddy looks back, relaxes, settles back into his seat, already agreeing with anything Brett may say, already content with having had this tiny moment in his life. He holds onto this feeling in his chest, tells himself to remember this one moment.

The older boy shakes his head, a slow motion that almost seems reassuring.

“Let’s just stay here for a little while.”


End file.
